Hasta que tu Muerte nos Separe
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Shion decide que tiene algo que confesarle a Dohko, pero lo hará mientras este duerme. Sin embargo Dhoko ha estado esperando esa revelación, esa verdad inevitable.
1. Algo que decirte

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no obtengo con ello beneficio económico alguno.

**Dedicatoria: **Para NESI y Estely Shion.

No tiene relación con la canción homónima.

**CAPÍTULO I.- Algo que Decirte.**

Hay algo que debo decir justo ahora, pero aún no reúno el valor suficiente.

Respiro, dejando que el aire entre en mi cuerpo, a través de mi nariz y mi garganta luego suspiro de nuevo, permitiéndome descansar. Siento todo ese grupo de numerosos músculos trabajando juntos, tensándose y relajándose nuevamente.

Respirar en ocasiones me parece inútil, pero no ahora. Dejando de lado la necesidad vital, el aire me trae una esencia que distingo fácilmente, una que he conocido desde hace siglos y que hace que en mi corazón se acelere desbocado con un movimiento emotivo.

Quizá estoy alterándome demasiado.

Ese aroma es el olor a sal que impregna cada centímetro de su piel y sus cabellos. A veces hasta parece curioso que ese aroma tan común pueda ser importante para mí.

Porque sal la hay en todos lados, cuando estamos bajo el sol hasta yo termino con ella pegada a mi cuerpo. Cada vez paseamos al borde de la playa puedo percibir ese aroma rondando en el aire. Y aunque la substancia es en esencia la misma, no se parece en nada al aroma que exhala su cuerpo.

Él lo adquirió a lo largo de años, vino con el viento y se quedó pegado a sus huesos y a su carne cuando el agua de las cascadas desprendía el salitre de las rocas para soltarla a la brisa y que callera sobre él.

Algo que necesitó muchos años para dejar su huella, que ya no permanece y aún así durará por siempre. Igual que nosotros.

Justo ahora, Dohko está dormido. Siempre termina cansado, mas nunca se cansa de mí, son sus fuerzas las que no dan para más. Supongo que trabaja demasiado.

Es uno de esos hombres que quieren obsequiarle todo a la persona que ama, le he dicho que no hace falta, el Santuario nos provee de todo. Pero él cree que no será mi hombre si no puede mantenerme, a veces me pregunto en qué posición me deja eso. Me disgusta admitirlo, pero a veces él olvida que yo también soy un hombre.

Siempre me da objetos que no necesito y procura cumplir mis deseos, si supiera que lo único que yo deseo es tenerlo siempre así, a mi lado; si yo pudiera elegir pondría a alguien más a la cabeza del Santuario, lo haría renunciar a ser un caballero y nos la pasaríamos enredados en el lecho, riendo y gozando; sudaríamos hasta desvanecernos.

Hay tanto pasando por mi cabeza. Ideas, palabras, deseos ocultos… Si él estuviera despierto sencillamente no podría decírselo. Posiblemente en cuanto abriera los ojos ya no podré recordar cuando menos la mitad de las divagaciones en las que pienso. Son cosas que vienen al trasnochar y se van al amanecer.

**-Dohko…**

Murmuro y vuelvo a callarme. Es difícil hablar con alguien que está dormido. Se ve tan vulnerable, completamente desnudo, apenas algo cubierto por las sábanas blancas y húmedas.

Hasta hace sólo unos minutos estábamos compartiendo nuestros cuerpos y nuestra lujuria; y muchas otras cosas que aunque parecen secundarias son en realidad lo que nos mueve a unirnos cada vez.

**-Te amo.**

Sigo hablando en un murmullo, para que no despierte. Y de nuevo mi garganta se cierra antes de tiempo, a medio camino, callándome. Suspiro. ¿Cómo es que algo que lleva tanto tiempo en mi cabeza se niega a atravesar mi garganta?

Alargo el brazo derecho para remover suavemente su cabello, acariciándolo. La noche está muy avanzada, pronto amanecerá; en poco más de una hora comenzará a aclarecer el día.

**-Quiero hablarte, pero…**

Boqueo, me siento extraño hablándole al viento. Está ahí, y a la vez no está. No puede escucharme y mis palabras son más bien dichas a la nada, él ni recordará ni se verá afectado por lo que yo pueda decirle esta noche y aún así, siento la apremiante necesidad de decirle lo que ronda en mi cabeza.

Lo miro con tranquilidad, parece que está naufragando en el mundo de los sueños, su seño se frunce un poco y su respiración se agita a veces. Espero que no sea mi voz lo que le afecta, que pueda hablarle por lo menos mientras sueña.

Es tan difícil hablar de ciertas cosas con él, aún después de tantos años juntos, hay cosas que nunca hemos mencionado, que nunca hemos hecho y temas que nunca hemos tocado.

**-Llevamos una vida simple, ¿no es así?**

Pero no quiero callarme para siempre y es por eso que poco a poco voy a abrir mis temores y a darles paso a través de mi boca y mi garganta. Esta noche necesito decir todo aquello que nunca he dicho, tantas cosas que me han atormentado por días y a las que él no les tomaría importancia.

Mentira. Es justo por eso que nunca las he dicho, quizá le importe demasiado.

Me siento de verdad tentado a cerrar la boca. Hay muchos momentos en que no sé cómo hablarle. Tanto peso sobre mí, que mi consciencia a veces duele.

------------------------ Continuará.

Este es el preludio, ya sé que nada que ver con el título. Eso quedará claro en el segundo capítulo. ^^


	2. Confesiones de Media Noche

**Confesiones de media noche.**

Por fin, después de muchos días, voy dando paso a mis temores, que van dirigidos a él, aunque no me escuche. Sigo acariciando sus cabellos, tanto llevo dudando que el día va entrando por la ventana permitiendo que un vestigio de luz se cuele hasta mis ojos y me permita mirar las cobrizas hebras de su cabello, bañadas aquí y allá de mechones blancos.

En especial sus sienes, están sembradas de canas. Todo en él tiene un aspecto mayor y maduro que aún me hace estremecer; miro su rostro de frente.

-Estás todo arrugado.

Toco su rostro suavemente para confirmar mis palabras. La punta de mis dedos recorre el borde de sus ojos, donde la piel se ha hundido en líneas profundas, igual que en su frente, por en medio de las cejas.

Miro mis propias manos. Conservan la tersura de cuando tenía dieciocho, sin arrugas o manchas. Y en mi cabeza, todos mis cabellos se conservan verdes.

En murmullos lentos comienzo a hablarle, develando un pensamiento que ha rondando por mi mente desde hace un tiempo, torturándome a ratos, alegrándome a veces.

- Me hubiera gustado mucho envejecer contigo. Me hubiera gustado que pudieras verme como un anciano al menos una vez. Quejarnos juntos de todo, y cosas así. Pero… aquello no podrá ser.

Acaricio nuevamente su frente, como tocaría la de un niño. Mientras siento un ligero escozor en la nariz y en los ojos. Mi rostro forma una mueca de congoja, maldito llanto que viene cuando menos es necesario.

-Estuviste lejos durante mucho tiempo; demasiados años sin verte, solía extrañarte y sabes que la soledad no va conmigo. Estuve con tantas personas durante siglos cuando a quien quería tener es a ti.

Justificaciones sin sentido, pequeños delitos que a veces parecen no tener importancia y de pronto pesan como si pudieran acabar con todo. Desvió la mirada acuosa para ver por la ventana, aún si está dormido siento como si sus ojos cerrados pudieran abrirse en cualquier momento para mirarme acusadoramente.

-Sé que nunca me reclamaste nada; ni siquiera preguntaste. Apenas si hablamos o nos acordamos de esos días, pero eso no lo hace mejor. Los amé, ¿sabes? A muchos de ellos. A quienes usurparon tu lugar, los quise tanto. A veces por años, a veces durante toda una vida.

Unos pocos rostros pasan por mi mente, cada uno distinto, único. Estuvieron conmigo una temporada, un par de años, unas cuantas décadas… Me invade la nostalgia y un hondo sentimiento de pérdida.

-Todos se han ido ahora. Siempre acepté eso porque a fin de cuentas eran humanos y así debía ser. Pero tú… Sonará ingenuo, pero solía pensar que tú siempre estarías ahí, del otro lado del continente, bajo la cascada. Tú también eres sólo un hombre Dohko. Y eres a quien amo ahora pero yo… no voy a amarte por siempre. Quisiera ser humano también y prometerte eso. Pero con apenas cuatro décadas desde nuestra nueva vida, has consumido la mitad de tu tiempo.

Lo miro un momento, se ve joven aún y fuerte. Siempre fuerte. Siento que se me corta la garganta y las lágrimas luchan por salir de mis ojos. ¿Que no debo preocuparme por esto? Ya lo sé, pero eso no acalla mi dolor de saber que puedo perderlo en cualquier momento.

-Me parece tan poco tiempo, sólo un parpadeo, como un sueño. Cuando… cuando seas un anciano yo quizás parezca de treinta. Que terrible que no pueda seguirte el paso. Morirás pronto.

Subo mis piernas a la cama para abrazarlas, lucho por concentrar mis pensamientos y llegar a lo que quiero decirle. De pensarlo sin remordimientos y aceptarlo.

Rio un momento, tontamente. Duele de sólo decirlo. Y escondo el rostro por completo, apretando mis ojos para seguirme negando a que sufran por algo que todavía no pasa.

-Bueno, quizá en muchos años… Pero morirás igual. Y me vas a dejar solo, aquí, en nuestra casa. Y también solo en esta tierra. ¡Y qué voy a hacer yo sin ti?

Miro todo el lugar, ya siento nostalgia. Presiento el dolor que se avecina y la ansiedad comienza a dominarme. Por más lejos que esté, sigue siendo inevitable. Como duele enfrentarme a eso ahora, aún cuando no se esté cerca el momento. Su muerte me preocupa, me angustia.

-Si antes seguí con mi vida fue porque siempre tuve la seguridad de que volvería a verte. Yo siempre supe que aparecerías de nuevo para mí. Y ahora…

Mi frente se frunce en una expresión llena de furia. Maldigo a la vida, maldigo ser un lemuriano y que él no lo sea. Quisiera pasar no toda mi vida junto a él, sino la eternidad. ¡Para siempre!

-Viviré mucho tiempo más que tú. Y tú no estarás conmigo. Y yo… yo no sé vivir solo.

Niego con la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera sacar las ideas que me atormentan de mi cráneo. Mandarlas a cualquier lugar lejos de nosotros. Jamás se lo diría estando despierto.

-Sufriré tanto cuando mueras. Estaré tentado a seguirte y haré muchas estupideces. Por años, muchos años, te extrañaré porque no me quedará nadie en este mundo. Pero luego, después de un tiempo yo… lo dejaré de lado. Al dolor… y a ti.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran bajando por las comisuras de mis ojos.

-¡Siento que te voy a traicionar! Pero no puede ser de otra forma, después de un tiempo me irá doliendo menos y sin que me dé cuenta, pronto otra persona ocupará mi mente. Voy a amar a alguien más y a ti… te dejaré solo, como parte de todos los otros recuerdos.

Pensé en los otros. Los que habían venido a mí antes que él, los amé y los olvidé.

-No será como todas esas veces. En que buscaba a alguien para llenar el hueco que me dejó tu ausencia. Será… todo un comienzo nuevo. Una vida buena, completamente nueva.

"Es triste a fin de cuentas. Todos morirán, quien tome tu lugar será todo para mí durante medio siglo más o menos. Y luego te seguirá a la tumba y me quedaré solo nuevamente. Y volveré a buscar, unas noches aquí y otras más allá, hasta encontrar a alguien que dé el ancho"

Los ojos me duelen y tengo la sensación de ser un paria, hablo como si esas personas me importaran poco; como si él no me importara. Me llevo una mano al pecho, siento que mi corazón se saldrá de su sitio, duele tanto. Mi respiración lleva un rato acelerada y mi frente está perlada de sudor.

-No quiero perderte. ¡No quiero que te marches! Pero no quiero sufrir una vez que te hayas ido. Justo ahora siento como si tú fueras toda mi vida, como si tú fueras la parte más importante de mí. Siento que… que no podré sobrevivir sin ti. Pero lo haré. Algún día, dejaré de amarte…

Me refugio entre mis brazos, con una congoja y una angustia que me atraviesa mi garganta. Mi boca se abre en un grito mudo, lastimero y hueco, que me quita sólo el aire y me deja el pesar.

Toda mi espalda tiembla y mis músculos están tan tensos que parecieran a punto de romperse. Unas manos tocan mis hombros, haciéndome vibrar de la sorpresa y saltar hacia adelante para después girarme hacia él.

Dohko está sentado al borde de la cama, mirándome con sus ademanes de siempre adornados con algo de preocupación.

Él… dioses ¡está despierto!

-------

Y sólo nos queda un capítulo ^^


	3. Hasta que tu muerte nos separe

**Hasta que tu muerte nos separe. **

Está despierto, ¿lo ha escuchado?

Se acerca a mí, hasta volver a tomar mis hombros, aunque estoy pegado a la ventana.

-No llores.

Siento que la sangre huye de mi rostro, poniéndome terriblemente lívido y mi corazón por un momento deja de bombear para luego ir de nuevo en carrera, como si fuera a reventar en cualquier momento.

-Me has oído.

No es una pregunta. Es sólo la certeza que tengo al mirar su rostro preocupado. Por un momento creí que se enfurecería conmigo, que saltaría sobre mí para recriminarme a puños ser tan desleal y tan innoble. Pero sólo me aleja de la ventana, atrapándome contra su pecho.

-Desde el principio.

Nunca estuvo dormido, todo mi tacto lo sintió y escuchó cada palabra.

-No debiste.

Culparlo es bajo, sólo yo soy responsable de lo que pasa por mi cabeza y de lo que sale de mis labios. El suspira, soltándome un poco para enfrentar nuestras miradas.

-Siempre te escucho, vas diciendo lo mismo desde hace unos meses, aunque es la primera vez que logras terminar. Ya sabíamos ambos que me sobrevivirías, así que, ¿cuál es el punto?

Me atraganto con el aire, ¿cómo puede hablar tan sencillamente de algo tan doloroso como su propia muerte?

-Quisiera amarte por el resto de mis días.

-Pero no vas a hacerlo.

Niego efusivamente con la cabeza. No lo haré, no tengo ninguna duda sobre eso. No me atrevo a mirarlo.

-Amarás a otros…

Asiento ahora, sí, lo estoy traicionando, de la pero manera en que es posible traicionar a un amante, haciéndolo consciente de que es reemplazable. Que de hecho, será remplazado. ¡Y se lo digo de frente!

-Pero vas a amarme a mí hasta el día en que yo muera, ¿verdad?

Noto en su voz una cierta congoja, un desasosiego, como si temiera que fuera a negarlo.

-¡Claro que sí! Sabes que sí. Ya lo sabes…

Me lamento en voz baja, ¿Incluso ha llegado a dudar de eso?

Aferro mis largos dedos a sus hombros, como si al clavárselos en la piel pudiera trasmitirle lo mucho que le quiero.

-Shion, ¿Crees que yo quiero que sufras por el resto de tu existencia?

Ahora es él quien niega con la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste, pero completamente calmada.

-No quiero que pienses en esto de nuevo. Al menos no ahora. Vamos a seguir amándonos, como lo hemos hecho estos años, hasta que mi muerte llegue y debamos separarnos por última vez y para siempre.

Me aprieto contra él, ahora por necesidad de sentirlo junto a mí. Y libremente descargo todo el llanto y el dolor que había mantenido encerrados en mí por estos meses. Quiero vaciar mi cuerpo de este pesar, para siempre.

¡Amo a este hombre! Mas sé que no lo amaré por siempre. Amé a todas las personas que estuvieron antes que él y amaré a otros, una vez que él me deje. Después de su muerte, para conservar la cordura, mi corazón se entregará a alguien más. Y no será que lo sustituya o que olvide mi amor por él. Es sólo que para no torturarme convertiré su amor en un recuerdo. En algo que desde el fondo me impulse a vivir aunque mi corazón lata por otra persona.

Él me recibe entre sus brazos, siendo una vez más la piedra que me sostiene para que no me hunda en mí mismo. Siendo el amante que esperé por años y dándome en pequeñas caricias todo ese amor que siente por mí.

Quizá sea un traidor. Y un poco hombre por estar dispuesto a traicionar su memoria. Pero por ahora, él está aquí, consolando mi dolor y entregándome su tiempo. Y yo lo amo. Justo ahora, más que a nadie. Lo amo y lo haré feliz. Quizá no hasta el fin de mi vida, pero sí hasta el fin de la suya.

Seremos lo único el uno para el otro, hasta su último día sobre esta tierra.

Fin.


End file.
